Harry Potter: King of the Amazons
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Harry Potter, set adrift by his Uncle, washes ashore of the island inhabited by the Warrior Women race the Amazons where he fulfills an ancient prophecy and finds a new home that will raise him to be strong. Manipulative Dumbledore, Weasley Bashing, Hermione Bashing
1. Chapter 1

"_**Parsletongue" **_

Harry Potter: King of the Amazons

Chapter One

-Harry-

"Stay in there Freak if you know what's good for you." Vernon Dursley growled as he threw his seven year old nephew, Harry, into a wooden crate that he found near the cargo bay on the cruise ship they were on as it sailed through the Mediterranean. His Uncle had brought him along on the cruise because he kept saying that there would be opportunities to get rid of him and it looks like he was right.

Suddenly he felt the box lifted up and shoved over the railing into the water. He cried out in pain as he banged into the sides of the crate but the walls held firm as he slowly drifted away from the cruise ship. It took three days of drifting until he washed ashore in his crate and the moment he realized that there was solid ground beneath the crate he began banging on the walls to draw attention.

-Hylla-

Hylla had only recently been allowed to start her full amazon training and was on her first patrol, she was only sixteen and had long blonde hair as well and forest leaf green eyes. She and, the other trainee amazon Reyna, who had long black hair and light blue eyes, and the full amazon Otrera, who had long brown hair and soft brown eyes were with her on the patrol. All three of them were wearing the usual Amazon attire of leopard skin clothes that were rather sparse to save hide. As they walked along the beach she noticed a large crate washed up on shore and said, "Otrera there's a crate over there. It might have something useful.".

"Good eyes Hylla." Otrera said nodding, "You and Reyna go and open it.".

Nodding the two girls ran towards the crate but when they got near it they heard a banging noise, "Hey Reyna I think there's something alive in there!" she exclaimed getting near it.

"You're right!" Reyna said surprised, "Do you think it's an animal?".

"Let's find out." she grinned and used her spear to pry off the crate's lid. Looking inside she yelled out in shock, "It's a kid!".

"WHAT?!" Otrera asked shocked.

"It's a little boy." Reyna said once Otrera got over.

"You might want to do something because he's panicking." she said to her fellow amazons as she noticed the small child going into a panic attack.

"He's just a male." Reyna shrugged getting over her earlier shock, "What do you expect? They're all weak.".

"We still need to take him back to the village so we can place him with the other male infants to be given to the next traveler." Otrera said.

"Can't we just kill him?" Reyna whined.

"No Reyna." Otrera scolded, "We are superior to males yes but we don't kill them unless in war. Hylla why don't you get him out of there?" Otrera asked huffing.

Reaching in she picked up the little boy as she seemed to be the only one he wasn't scared of. "Where do you think he came from?" she asked as they began the walk back to the village now that their patrol was over.

"Probably snooping around in places he shouldn't have and got dropped off of a boat." Reyna snorted glaring at the child.

"Reyna I am getting tired of your attitude." Otrera snapped, "We are better than men but we still need them to keep up our numbers.".

Reyna simply huffed in annoyance as they continued on through the island's forest. After an hour of walking they stopped as they heard a rustling in the grasses to their right. "Python." Otrera whispered fearfully, "Stand ready girls, the Great Serpent is about to attack.".

Nervously she set down the little boy and prepared her spear, waiting for the beast that plagued their island to attack.

-Harry-

Looking around he was trying to figure out why the nice girl had put him down when he heard the bushes rustling around him. Before he could try to figure out what it was a giant snake shot out and started wrapping around the three women and kept their spears, he knew what they were because Dudley kept asking for one to use on him, pinned to their sides. Running up to the snake he yelled _**"Leave them alone!"**_ which made the snake stop squeezing and look at him curiously.

"_**You are speaker?"**_ the big snake hissed in surprise, scaring him because he didn't know it could talk.

"_**What do you mean speaker?"**_ he asked confused.

"_**You speak the language of snakes."**_ the big snake said, _**"I never thought I would get to meet a speaker."**_.

"_**Can you put them down please?"**_ he asked gesturing to the women who were looking at him in shock, _**"I don't want you to hut them."**_.

"_**Of course speaker."**_ the snake said immediately letting the three women go and doing something like a bow in front of him, _**"I, Pythos, am at your command."**_.

"_**Well Pythos my name is Harry."**_ he said simply _**"How come you attacked us anyway?"**_.

"_**These Amazons are trespassing in my land."**_ Pythos hissed in anger nodding his head at the women or 'Amazons' as he called them.

Turning to the three cowering women he said "Pythos says that you're trespassing on his land." which caused them to look at him in shock.

"You understand that thing?" one of the women, he thought he heard the others call her Reyna, said in a mixture of fear and disgust.

"Pythos is not a thing he is a snake." he snapped at her.

"Can you tell…Pythos," the older lady who looked like the others leader said hesitantly, "that we are merely trying to get to our home that way." she pointed off.

Nodding he relayed the message, _**"They keep attacking me though!" **_Pythos grumbled after he explained why they were there.

"He says he attacks you because you always attack him." he told the leader lady.

"Can you ask Pythos to come with us to our village so we can negotiate with our Queen?" the Leader Lady asked.

Nodding he again relayed the message, _**"Very well then. You speaker I wish to walk by me."**_.

"He says he will come but he wants to stay by me." he said smiling as the nice girl grinned at him.

"Otrera do you think he could be…" the nice girl began before the mean girl Reyna cut her off.

"Of course not you idiot!" Reyna yelled, "He's a useless male.".

Hearing the yelling made him shrink back thinking about when his Uncle would berate and slap him. His fear did not go unnoticed by Pythos however as he hissed menacingly at Reyna, _**"Be silent human!" **_Pythos said _**"Or I will change my mind about eating you."**_.

"What did Pythos say Harry?" the nice girl asked while Reyna trembled.

"He says that if she doesn't stop talking he will change his mind about eating her." he said and he heard Reyna gulp.

"Let's just go back to the Village." the leader, Otrera, said calmly.

It took another hour to reach the village and when they entered every woman in there, for there were nothing but women, turned to look at them in awe and fear. At the back of the village was a building larger than the rest where a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair and light green eyes who wore what looked like a "bikini" that his Uncle always had pictures of women wearing that was made of leopard skin. "Otrera has the prophecy been fulfilled?", the beautiful woman asked in awe as she looked at Pythos, "Did you or one of the new girls tame the great serpent?".

"No my Queen," Otrera said, "it was this young boy we found in a crate on the beach. He is able to speak with and understand the Great Serpent. He says that the Serpent's name is 'Pythos' and the boy is here to translate as Pythos is willing to negotiate a peace between us and him.".

"Reyna, Hylla is this true?" the woman Otrera called Queen asked.

"It is my queen." Hylla replied as Reyna just looked fearfully at Pythos.

"Reyna why do you no answer me?" the Queen demanded.

"Pythos said he would eat her if she kept talking after she insulted the boy." Otrera said smirking slightly.

Shaking her head the Queen turned to him, "They said they found you in a crate. What were you doing there? Where are you parents?".

"My parents are dead." he said quietly, "I was given to my Aunt and Uncle who didn't want me and my Uncle threw me in the crate before he pushed it off of the ship to get rid of me.".

"I am sorry child." the Queen said sadly, "Now how are you controlling Pythos.".

"He said that because I was a 'Speaker' he would listen to my orders." he said shrugging, "He also said he attacks you because you enter his land and attack him first.".

"What is your name young 'speaker'?" the Queen asked him.

"Harry Potter mam." he said trying to be respectful.

"Well Harry Potter do you know what a prophecy is?" the Queen asked. When he shook his head no she said "A prophecy is a message, often a riddle, that tells part of the future. For almost the entire time that our people have lived here we have had a Prophecy that says that only the greatest of warriors, one destined to be our leader could ever tame the Mighty Python. You have tamed Pythos and as such, according to our Prophecy, you are destined to be our King, something that the Amazon Nation has never had.". Turning to Otrera, Hylla, and Reyna she said "Go and bring me the Oracle. I need to have a discussion with her and our soon to be king.".

"Yes my Queen." the three said, albeit reluctantly on Reyna's part.

After a few minutes a beautiful woman with pure white hair and icy blue eyes walked into the hut wearing much the same as the other women he had met. "Propheta." the Queen said getting off of her throne and hugging the new woman, "the Prophecy has come true.".

"I know Bellona." the white haired woman, Propheta, said.

"I need to saw what the ancient scrolls say about if a male is the ruler of the Prophecy." the Queen, Bellona, asked.

"The scrolls state that he shall marry the current queen for starters." Propheta said unfurling a scroll she had brought with her, "And that he shall also have other Amazons that he finds worthy or that win the honor as brides along with the Queen and any slaves he might win or capture.".

"That is what I expected." Bellona admitted, "But he is only seven at most? What do we do about that?".

"There is an ancient ritual that will fully develop his body in that he will be able to reproduce, he will begin growing his beard, and his voice will change. He will not grow physically due to the ritual but he will be practically an adult in a small body that will grow as he ages." Propheta said pulling out a bag, "I have the necessary items here.".

"How long will it take to do the ritual?" Bellona asked.

"All I need to do is mix the potion and he has to drink it inside a special circle." Propheta said, "It will take a few minutes to mix the potion." Propheta said.

"Please do so then." Queen Bellona said waving to a large cauldron in the corner of the hut and Propheta quickly started mixing up the 'potion' as she had called it.

"Harry did you understand what we were talking about just now?" Bellona asked kneeling down next to him.

"You said that I am going to become your king, that I have to marry you and several other women, and that she is going to be doing something so that I can have kids and other adult things but I still won't get bigger." he said calmly.

"Yes, that's right." she said surprised.

"I was always punished by my Uncle so I read whenever I could at school so I was more mature than my classmates which angered my Uncle because he felt I was trying to outdo my cousin." he said to remove her confusion.

After a few minutes Propheta returned with a steaming drink and then drew a strange circle in the dirt floor before having him stand in it and drink the potion. Once he finished it he fell to the ground holding his head as his body burned, felt cold, contracted, expanded, and several other odd sensations until the sensory overload made him fall unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about taking so long in updating this everybody but I've been really busy. I'm going to try to update at least once a week but please don't expect daily updates or anything like that.**

"_**Parsletongue"**_

Harry Potter: King of the Amazons

Chapter 2

-Harry-

Groaning he sat up and rubbed his eyes as he tried to get rid of his pounding headache. "Ah, you're awake." the white haired woman, Propheta said happily as she walked over to him. "It seems that the ritual also fixed some damages to your body.".

"What do you mean?" he asked and was startled by how deep his voice was, "Is that _my _voice?" he asked incredulous.

Laughing the Queen, Bellona, happily said "Yes dear husband that is your voice. You have been unconscious for a full day and Pythos has been panicking and fretting over you ever since.".

Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Is that so?" before yelling out _**"Pythos! Are you there?"**_.

As he yelled this he heard a happy voice hissing _**"Master!"**_ before he was being 'hugged' by a very happy snake, _**"Master is alright!"**_.

"_**Why are you calling me master?"**_ he asked as he pat the serpent on its head.

"_**I wish for you to be my Master. I shall serve and protect only you for the rest of my days."**_ Pythos said firmly.

"_**Why may I ask are you doing this?"**_ he asked curious.

"_**You are speaker for one and your kind are revered by the serpents of the world."**_ Pythos said, _**"And you got the amazons to stop trying to kill me."**_.

Smiling he replied _**"Then welcome to the family Pythos… but don't call me Master. Just Harry.".**_

"_**Okay Just Harry." **_ Pythos hissed while giggling.

"Cheeky serpent." he muttered before turning to the two women who were looking at him warily as they couldn't understand what he was saying. "Did the ritual all the way?" he asked curiously.

"Yes it did your Highness." Propheta said bowing before gesturing to a large piece of a mirror that was hanging on a wall.

Looking at his reflection he saw that while he was still only about four feet tall but he was now covered with a fine layer of muscle from all of the chores his Aunt and Uncle made him do. His scar was fainter now that it had been before and he saw the hints of stubble appearing on his cheeks. All in all he looked and felt better than he ever had in his life. "Wow." he muttered in shock and after a moment he realized that he was seeing perfectly and wasn't wearing his glasses.

"It worked quite well your majesty." Propheta said smiling.

"Please just call me Harry." he pleaded.

"If that is your wish your… Harry." Propheta said, seeming to struggle to now call him your majesty.

Suddenly a thought struck him, turning to Pythos he asked, _**"Pythos you said that you would only protect me for the rest of your life, yes?"**_.

"_**Yes Harry," **_Pythos said nodding his scaled head, _**"why do you ask?"**_.

"_**What about my wives and future children?"**_ he asked.

"_**I shall protect the family of the speaker!"**_ Pythos declared firmly.

"_**Well Bellona there is my first wife."**_ he said pointing to the Queen of the Amazons.

Eyeing her Pythos slithered over and raised himself up, inspecting her as he tasted the air around her while she stood her ground and did not look afraid. Finished with his inspection he returned to Harry and said _**"She is good. She will bear you many strong children."**_.

"What did he say Harry?" Bellona asked curiously.

"He said he approves of you and that you would bear me many strong children." he said simply.

Bellona's eyebrows shot into her hairline when she heard this before she frowned slightly, "You are taking all of this surprisingly calmly." she said confused.

"That is a side effect of the ritual." Propheta said sheepishly, "He will mature greatly due to its effects. He is for all intents and purposes a very short adult but he will keep growing taller as he grows older until he reaches his full adult height.".

"Will there be any other effects?" he asked his voice calm as he processed the new information.

"It can help you process information faster but other than that not that I know of." Propheta said calmly. "Now I am sure the two of you will wish to spend some more time together so you are more familiar so I shall take my leave." she bowed to the two before walking out followed by Pythos who took up a post outside of the door.

-General Point of View-

Over the next few years Harry spent on the island of the amazons he grew stronger in both mind and body as well as using his power to help his new people. One of the first things that he did was change some of the customs of giving away male children. He knew that the culture was that the amazons were warrior women so he made it so that while the daughters would be the warriors and dominants in the society, apart from him, the males would do jobs like cooking, healing, building, basically helping the lives run smoother among the people. Most of the Amazons seemed pleased with this idea as it saved some work for them and allowed then to devote their time to their fighting skills. One however was angry at this new law, Reyna still hated anything that was male with a sadistic passion.

It all came to a head after three years when he was ten and had just come back from a patrol and she handed him a jug of water, he was about to drink it when Pythos nocked it out of his hands and said that it had been poisoned. Sure enough when he had Propheta check the water it was found to have traces of Wolf's-bane in it and Reyna was given what could be considered the worst punishment to any amazon woman, she was made a slave. She had her weapons taken from her and was made a slave of him and the royal family to serve their needs and produce future generations of amazons.

He had spent much of his time training and learning how to fight and by the time he was ten had a very large set of muscles and was never far from his spear.

What made him the happiest of his four years on the island was his new family. Besides Bellona he had married Propheta and Otrera two months after he arrived and within the year each had given birth to a child. Bellona had given birth to a baby girl with blonde hair like her mother's and his eyes that they named Artemis. Propheta had given birth to a son that had messy black hair like him but turned white like is mother's at the tips and they had named him Apollo and had named him as the next keeper of the ancient scrolls. Otrera had given birth to a daughter that was almost identical to her mother and was one of the first of her siblings to be able to walk around, they had named her Lillian which he remembered was his mother's name.

Hylla had become his surrogate sister and was welcomed as part of the royal family and loved spending time with her nieces and nephew. Pythos had become something like his brother and adored the three children and was never out of their presence apart from when he was patrolling with Harry.

The lives of him and his people were relatively calm, until one day a letter came with a group of strange people.

-Dumbledore-

Albus Dumbledore defeater of Grindlewald, winner of the Order of Merlin first class, Chief Warlock of the Wizenagamot, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat in his office along with his four Heads of House, the Minister of Magic, the Head of the DMLE, and Madame Pomphrey as they waited for Harry Potter's Hogwarts letter to be addressed. Four years ago his monitors tied to his health and location had gone haywire and exploded making him go to the Dursley residence once they had returned from a vacation to find out why. When he arrived there he discovered that Vernon Dursley had dumped Harry in a crate over the side of a ship.

He was furious that the man had ruined his carefully laid plans and had had the family sent to Azkaban's top security sector for what they did. He had spent his time since then trying to find the boy and place him in a home where he would still be controllable for the Greater Good.

His searches had turned up empty however but finally he would know where the boy was. As he was watching he saw the quill write on an envelope:

_Harry James Potter_

_King's Hut_

_Island of the Amazons_

_Black sea_

"Island of the Amazons?" Fudge exclaimed, "What is this?".

"I don't know but we must go collect Harry and place him in a proper home!" he exclaimed before yelling out "Fawkes!" and the group was flashed away in Phoenix fire.

When they landed they were immediately surrounded by women wearing sparse clothing made of leopard's skin pointing spears at them. "Who are you?" a rather attractive woman with long brown hair demanded, "Identify yourself!".

"We are teachers from Hogwarts trying to find Harry Potter." Minerva said nervously.

The brown haired woman's eyes hardened, "What do you want with our king?".

"King?!" Fudge exclaimed in shock.

"Perhaps we should take them to my brother to pass judgment Otrera?" a young woman with blonde hair said to the brown haired woman, Otrera.

"Good idea Hylla." Otrera said lowering her spear, "Follow me and be respectful in our King's presence.".

The group of women lead them to a large hut at the back of the city, inside they saw four thrones, two of which were occupied while three children played on the floor with a monstrous snake. The first figure on a throne was a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair and green eyes, while the second was a man who, while only five feet tall, exuded an air of power as he leaned back into his throne and watched them approach. The man had a powerful build akin to that of a Spartan Warrior and had a small beard which was clearly taken care of.

"Otrera, Hylla who are these people?" he asked the two women from before.

"They claim to be teachers here to speak with you my king." Otrera said bowing causing Dumbledore to start in shock,_ 'she had said Harry was their king but that would mean…'_ he thought shocked at the appearance of the man that was apparently Harry.

At this the man, Harry, rolled his eyes "Otrera we've been married for four years would you please call me by my first name.".

"Married?!" Severus yelled out in shock, Dumbledore was surprised that he had kept his tongue held for as long as he had.

"Yes I am one of Harry's three wives." Otrera said sitting on one of the empty thrones.

"Three wives?" Minerva asked aghast.

"It is the customs of our people that my brother does this." the blonde girl from before, Hylla said, before walking over to the children on the floor.

"Daddy what do these people want?" a small brunette girl asked looking at Harry.

"Pretty soon nothing will surprise me." he heard Amelia Bones mutter behind him and silently agreed.

"That is a good question Lily." Harry said smiling as he placed the little girl in his lap. He turned to them and asked "Well? What is it you want?".

"We have come to offer you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Minerva said, still clearly miffed at the fact that someone who should be eleven years old already had three wives and three children.

"And I should leave my people why?" Harry demanded, "I have three beautiful wives and three amazing children. I have a people to lead. Why should I come with you?".

"You need to learn to control your magic." he said firmly, trying to think of a way to control Harry.

"Not good enough." Harry said simply.

"What if your people could come with you?" Filius interjected quickly making him curse mentally, he wanted to separate the boy from these people not keep them around.

"I'm listening?" Harry said calmly.

"We could find a place for your people to settle near our school or find you an island where your people could live that you could use magic to get back to easily." Filius continued much to Dumbledore's dismay.

"I would consider it." Harry said flatly.

"What all would my husband learn at your school?" the blonde woman on a throne asked.

"He would learn the subjects of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Potions, History of Magic, and Astronomy and in third year he can select two or three other subjects to learn." Pomona said happily.

"You would first need to go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies and get money from your vault." Filius continued.

"And I would have my medical expert Madame Pomphrey look you over for any illnesses." he said hoping that he could influence Poppy into putting some bindings on the boys core.

"I have trust in my own healers but I know nothing of yours." Harry said with a hard look on his face, "I will go with you to this Diagon Alley and my vault for now and then will inform you of my decision for your school.".

"Well then if you would just grab my arm we could be off." Dumbledore said hoping to get the chance to obliviated every one of the information gained today and find a way to make Harry look like a normal eleven year old.

"I go nowhere without my wives, children, sister, and protector." Harry said firmly.

"Of course your Majesty," Amelia said making him mentally curse again. "Would you permit me to ask a question?".

"Proceed." Harry said waving for her to continue.

"Why do you look the way you do and have, well, children?" Amelia said slightly flustered.

"When I first washed ashore four years ago and fulfilled the prophecy of the island our Oracle, Propheta, who happens to be my last wife performed a ritual fueled by the power of the island itself on me that all but made my body that of an adults. The only difference was that I would not grow taller due to the ritual and would have to wait naturally for that to happen.".

"I understand your majesty." Amelia said nodding. Standing Harry began hissing and at first Dumbledore thought he was in pain before he realized that he was speaking in Parsletongue to the snake, "Definitely not going to be surprised anymore." Amelia muttered again.

Once he was done hissing Harry turned to the little boy and asked, "Apollo could you go get your mother please? We're about to leave.".

"Okay Daddy." the boy said happily before running off.

"This is going to be a long day." he heard Severus say and agreed wholeheartedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry potter: King of the Amazons

Chapter three

-Harry-

After a few minutes of waiting Apollo returned with his Propheta and I turned to the strangers, "All right we may leave now.".

"Where are we going Harry?" Propheta asked, not having been present for the earlier conversation.

"We are going to England for now to view my finances which could be used to acquire a great deal of resources for our people." he told her smiling.

"How are we going to get there Daddy?" Lillian asked him curiously.

"I can create us a portkey to Diagon Alley." the manacled woman said somewhat nervously as she looked at Pythos.

"What is a 'Portkey'?" Hylla asked confused.

"It is a magical means of traveling great distances." the incredibly short man piped up happily.

"Ah," he replied nodding "well while you prepare this I need to leave instructions for my people.". With that he walked to the entrance and tapped one of the guards on her shoulder, "Diana," he said to the woman who happened to be Otrera's Sister, "I and the rest of the royal family are leaving for a few hours. Until then you are in charge of the encampment. Make sure Reyna doesn't do anything stupid either.".

"Yes your majesty." Diana said clapping a fist to her chest in salute.

Nodding he turned back to those assembled in the hut and said "All right let us depart.".

Nodding the manacled woman held out a piece of rope that had a not at the end, "Just have everyone hold onto the rope and have your snake bite the knot at the end and make sure nobody lets go." the woman said.

Nodding they all grabbed onto the rope and, with a tug behind their navel, they were off. After a few moments of spinning it stopped, dropping them off in a cobble-stone street. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." the small man said happily as he picked himself off the ground.

"Is that the bank?" he asked pointing to a large marble building at the end of the alleyway.

"Yes it is." the woman who smelled like dirt said smiling.

"Very well then," he said nodding before he and his family walked off towards the building.

"Wait up Harry." the old man said running after him followed by the old woman, the woman with the monocle, and the man with the odd green hat.

Turning he glared at the old man, "I have not given you permission to address me by my first name. You may address me by my title, by Mr. Potter, or not at all." he said leaving no room for debate.

"That is now way to address your Headmaster Mr. Potter." the old woman tried reprimanding him.

"I have not yet accepted your school's invitation, I would suggest you remember that." he said glaring.

Ignoring them he turned and walked into the bank but stopped when he saw the goblins guarding the inner doors holding spears. Recognizing them as a fellow warrior race he stared the closest one in the eye for a full minute as he sensed the four people who followed him sweating nervously before both he and the goblin smiled and burst out laughing, clasping each other's arms like old friends as they shared a warriors camaraderie. "It is good to meet a fellow warrior." the goblin said grinning, "what are your people?".

"I am Harry Potter, King of the Amazons." he said and the goblins jaw dropped before the rest of him followed as he knelt before him and the other goblin guard followed his lead. Rubbing his temples he said "Please don't bow to me. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get _my own_ people to treat me like a normal person?".

Smiling faintly the two goblins stood up before the first said "I shall take you to our leader, Director Ragnok. He shall be as glad to meet a fellow warrior as I am.".

Nodding in gratitude he said "Lead the way then my brother in arms.".

Pounding his spear once on the ground the goblin turned and walked off leading them into the bank and passed the stunned customers and down a hall towards a large set of double doors that appeared to be made of pure gold that had two more guards flanking the entrance. "Halt Ripfang!" one of the guards said "What business do you have here?".

"I bring the leader of a fellow warrior people to Director Ragnok." the one who guided them said gesturing towards him and his family.

"I shall announce you." the first one said and entered the office before walking back out a minute later, "Director Ragnok will see them now. You may return to your post Ripfang.".

Nodding Ripfang left and the two guards held the doors open for him and his family letting them pass but used their spears to block the four others who had followed them to the office. "What is the meaning of this?" the man with the green hat demanded clearly angry.

"You are not one of the ones the Director wishes to see at the moment." the first guard said again glaring at the man until he backed down.

That was all he saw however as the doors closed behind them leaving them in the office with the single goblin who looked at them curiously, after staring at them curiously for a minute the goblin looked at him and said "I thought you would be taller.".

Raising an eyebrow he replied "Are you really one to talk?" which got a laugh out of the goblin. "You would be Director Ragnok I presume?".

Getting control over his laughter the goblin said "You would be right. And what would your name be? I was only told that you were a leader of a warrior race?".

"I am Harry Potter, King of the Amazons." he said standing tall "And these are my wives; Bellona the High Queen and the one who helps me handle the laws of the people. Propheta the oracle, she keeps the ancient scrolls containing our laws, knowledge, and prophecy. And finally Otrera who is the commander of our forces and the greatest hunter of our people.".

"This is Hylla," Bellona said gesturing to the younger woman "she is our husband's sister and the most promising warrior of her generation.".

"We also have our children," Otrera said gesturing to the three small children who were looking around the office in awe "Artemis is the Bellona's daughter," she pointed to the blond haired little girl who was in her mother's arms, "Apollo is the son of Propheta," she gestured to the little boy with black and white hair that was holding his mother's hand, "and finally Lillian here is my daughter." she smiled and looked at the little girl who was standing next to him.

"Lastly we have Pythos," Propheta said pointing to said serpent that was curled up next to the fire place "who is something like a brother to our husband.".

Looking at the leader of the Goblins he laughed as the scared Ragnok had his mouth hanging open and his eye twitching, "I think you might have broken him." he chuckled.

Shaking his head Ragnok said "I did not expect that. The boy-who-lived married with children and the leader of a warrior people.". Chuckling at the situation Ragnok then asked "Is there anything my bank can do for you today your Majesty?".

"Please just call me Harry director," he began as he always did when someone he respected addressed him by title "and I was recently informed that I had funds at your bank. I wished to discover the amount that resides here and what options there are for moving my people closer to here should I decide to attend Hogwarts.".

Nodding Director Ragnok pulled a piece of parchment out from his desk and a small knife and set them on the desk "Well if I call you Harry then please call me Ragnok. Now I need you to place a drop of blood on the parchment. It will inform of us of what vaults you possess.".

Nodding he took the knife and made a cut on his hand not flinching at it which got a nod of respect from Ragnok. Once the blood hit the parchment it soaked into it before resurfacing as words. Once the words were done appearing Ragnok picked the parchment up and read it eyes wide and handed it to him where he read:

**_Name: Harry James Potter_**

**_Houses heir to: The Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Blood), The Most Ancient Noble and Revered House of Slytherin (Conquest), The Ancient House of Gaunt (Conquest)._**

**_Titles: King of the Amazon Nation, Lord Potter, Lord Slytherin, Lord Gaunt._**

**_1. House Potter: _**

**_ Vaults: Potter Family vault (Vault 39), Potter family Heirloom vault (Vault 40), James Potter Personal Vault (Vault 592), Lily Potter Personal Vault (Vault 617), Harry Potter trust Vault (Vault 687)_**

**_ Properties: Godric's Hollow Cottage (destroyed), Potter Manor (Lockdown), Potter Chateau (Paris, France)._**

**_ Businesses: Quality Quiditch Supplies (Diagon Alley), Flourish and Blotts (Diagon Alley), Grunnings Drill Company (Muggle World)._**

**_ Wizenagamot seats: Three seats._**

**_2. House Slytherin: _**

**_ Vaults: Slytherin Family Vault (Vault 13), Slytherin Family Heirloom Vault (Vault 14), Salazar Slytherin Personal Vault (Vault 92)._**

**_ Properties: Slytherin Manor (Fen), Hogwarts (Part), Hogsemede (Part), Slytherin Island (Off coast of Hogwarts)_**

**_ Businesses: None_**

**_ Wizenagamot seats: Five seats_**

**_ Note: The properties of Hogwarts and Hogsemede are owned by the heads of the Houses Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. If only one house is currently active then that house has total control over the properties. If there is more than one then an agreement must be reached between the two houses. Currently there are no known heirs to the other three houses. _**

**_3. House Gaunt:_**

**_ Vaults: Gaunt Family Vault (Vault 332)_**

**_ Properties: Gaunt Shack (Little Hangleton)_**

**_ Businesses: None_**

**_ Wizenagamot seats: none_**

"Where is this Slytherin island and how big is it?" he asked Ragnok once he finished reading the parchment.

Opening a drawer in his desk Ragnok pulled out a file and, after flipping through it, said "Well the school of Hogwarts is a Castle built by two Witches, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, as well as two Wizards, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. The castle is on a large part of property which includes a lake that is connected to a river leading to the ocean not too far off and the island is magically hidden about one hundred and fifty miles or so off the coast. It is a fairly large island that even has the beginnings of a village along with its fortified Castle but the village was never finished.".

Nodding he stroked his beard and asked "How hard would it be to move my people to this new island? Our island is nice but we are only there as we have no way of leaving and having a fortified citadel would be of benefit to us.".

"It would depend on what all you intend to take with you and if you wish to trade anything to the goblin nation." Ragnok said simply.

"We have a large store of pearls that we have discovered over the centuries as well as a supply of gold and jewels that have washed ashore and been discovered on the island." he said, "Plus I wish to establish an alliance between our people and yours for trade and aide in times of need. Your people are clearly master smiths and crafters as well as warriors and my peoples fighting skills are beyond measure.".

"I don't doubt that Harry." Ragnok said with a slight shiver, "When I was a lad my Grandfather told me something that had been told to him by his grandfather: 'If you ever meet witch raised by the Amazons befriend her quickly or run for the hills'. You may not be a witch but I believe the concept still applies. My Grandfather was young he fought at the war of Troy and saw the Amazons first hand in combat. He was awed and terrified.".

"Good to know," he said smirking at the goblin. "So do we have a deal?".

"You said that your island had a gold mine on it?" Ragnok asked to clarify.

Nodding he replied "We were unable to truly mine from it due to lack of equipment but we have found gold nuggets in it.".

"You give us the right to mine from the island and we will make sure your people are moved to the new island and will provide you with what is needed to finish building the village. You may keep what you already have and a trade agreement sounds most agreeable.".

Nodding he clasped hands with the goblin and said "Before we leave to get some gold I have a business venture I wish to suggest to you.".

Raising an eyebrow Ragnok asked "And what would that be?".

"I remember my Cousin always on his computer using the internet and was thinking of a business where people could order something and it would be delivered to them. A muggle venture of course." he said.

Nodding his head Ragnok replied "That sounds like a decent venture. I will handle setting it up and getting it running in exchange for ten percent ownership.".

"Deal." he said clasping hands again.

"Do you have a name suggestion for this website?" Ragnok said pulling out a piece of parchment and writing down notes.

" ." he said with a grin as his wives and Ragnok chuckled at his choice in name **(AN: I looked it up and actually was started around 1991 so I figured it was a funny idea)**. "Now if you'll excuse us I need to go get some gold from my vaults.".

"No need Harry," Ragnok waved him off and pulled out a black box which he placed on the desk, "seeing as you are married you are emancipated in England and therefore an adult which allows you to take up your titles. This box will give you your Lordship rings which you can use to sign a Gringotts writ at any store you go to as they are tied to your accounts.".

Nodding his thanks he opened the box and saw two rings along with a third slot that after a moment a ring flickered into it and a black mist seemed to seep out of a minute for a minute before vanishing. Shrugging he picked up the first ring, a gold ring with a ruby on it, and placed it on his right ring finger, where it resized to fit his finger. After that he placed the second ring, this one a silver ring with an emerald, and the third ring that had shown up last, a lumpy gold band with a black rock with a strange symbol scratched into it. "Well Ragnok I have some things I need to do." he said to the Director of Gringotts who nodded and showed them out of the bank.

Smiling at his children he said "I have a special treat for you three." before leading them over to an ice cream shop he saw when he arrived and bought everyone a cup of chocolate ice cream which was quickly appreciated by his three children.

"Finally Mr. Potter!" a voice yelled at him from the entrance to the store, "You should not run off without me!".

Turning he saw the four people who had followed him into the bank but before he could say anything else a voice to his right exclaimed "Harry Potter?!" causing him to turn and see a large family of redheads, the youngest of whom was staring at him in awe.

**AN: Okay everybody thanks for being patient with the update. I have a question I wanted to ask my viewers. My roommate asked me what the name was for my fan-base (such as Harry Potter fans being Potter-Heads and Jimmy Buffet fans being Parrot-Heads) and I wanted to know suggestions for the fan-base name or if there should be one at all. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I noticed that a lot of people pointed out that there was no real reason for Harry to go to Hogwarts so I added one for him in this chapter, enjoy.**

**AN2: I apologize for the website name not showing up in the last chapter. The company was Amazon. **

Harry Potter: King of the Amazons

Chapter Four

-Harry-

Looking at the family of seven red heads he saw four different expressions on their faces. The father of the group and a pair of twins had expressions of intrigue, the oldest son had an uncaring look about the situation, the mother and the youngest son had looks of greed as they stared at him, and the small girl stared at him with lust in her eyes. "Yes I am Harry Potter," he said with a hard expression on his face "is there a problem with that?".

"Of course not Mr. Potter," the father of the group said quickly "we were just surprised. You haven't been seen in the ten years since your parents were killed and you defeated he-who-must-not-be-named.".

"Who?" he asked confused not knowing what the man was talking about.

"He-who-must-not-be-named Mr. Potter," the man said confused "the terrorist who killed your parents when you were one. He attempted to kill you as well with the Death Curse 'Avada Kedavera'.".

"Do you have the scar?" the youngest boy suddenly demanded staring at him with greed still evident in his eyes.

Glaring at the red head he demanded "Which scar and I don't even know you. Don't presume to make demands of me again.".

"Daddy can I have more ice cream?" Lilly asked him pointing at her empty ice cream followed by her siblings.

"Sure Lily." he said ruffling her hair and gesturing to the store owner to get three more cups of chocolate and got a nod from the man.

"Daddy?!" the two red haired women demanded shocked, one in what appeared to be in grief and the other in anger.

"Yes," he growled at them getting angry "these are my wives Bellona, Otrera, and Propheta, my sister Hylla, and my children Artemis, Apollo, and Lily. Is there a problem with this?".

"You were supposed to marry me!" the little girl cried out angrily before running out of the ice cream shop before being followed by the rest of the red heads.

"Well that was bizarre." he said tonelessly making his wives and sister chuckle, his kids were too busy eating their ice cream.

"Lord Potter!" a goblin said suddenly running into the shop "Director Ragnok needs to see you immediately!".

Sighing he paid for the ice cream and started walking back towards the bank ignoring the four fools who had been spluttering ever since he had started talking to the family of red heads. "Do you know what Ragnok wants?".

"He said that it was very important and had to do with one of your Lordships." the Goblin said nervous.

"Lordships?" the green hated man yelled from behind them "He has multiple Lordships?!".

Ignoring the man he continued into the bank and then to Ragnok's office. "So what is wrong Ragnok?".

"Well I had figured that you did not wish to go to Hogwarts at all and only came here to get resources for your people." Ragnok said, nervously tapping his desk.

"Correct," he said, getting a bad feeling about what Ragnok was about to say.

"Well I was looking over the law of the House of Slytherin and it states that all members of the House must attend Hogwarts. As you have accepted the Lordship for your houses you have to go." Ragnok said before ducking under his desk.

"Ragnok stop cowering under your desk." he snapped at the goblin who slowly came back up. "This wasn't your fault but I could use some help finding some solutions to stop the problem or at least make it less annoying.".

"Well," Ragnok began once he was back in his seat "there is no way to prevent it, the house law is iron-clad. But there are several loopholes and forgotten rules that would make things less stressful for you.".

"Such as?" he demanded.

"Well for one the ring for House Slytherin can act as a portkey between Hogwarts, Slytherin Manor, or Slytherin Island." Ragnok began getting a nod from him as that would make things easier. "Another is that students, if they have their Head of House's approval, are emancipated or are of age, can leave the grounds at any point so long as they do not miss a class or a mandatory event. ".

"Another useful rule." he said nodding somewhat mollified about the situation and gestures for Ragnok to continue.

"Finally is that you don't have to live at Hogwarts as you are an owner." Ragnok said sighing in relief when he finally calmed down.

"Very well," he said resigned "now how long would it take to finish the town on Slytherin Island and to set up some sort of enchantment to make the climate more like that of our home island?".

"I will have to send a couple of goblins to your island to inspect the mine so we can come to an agreement on how much the profits are split and so we can alter your new island's climate to match the old one." Ragnok said shrugging.

"Very well then, select four goblins. Two will remain to inspect the island and two will return with the information for the new island." he suggested which got a nod from Ragnok.

-Slytherin Island Citadel-

Sitting at the desk in his new office in the citadel he looked through the different files given to him by Ragnok putting some to the side. "Harry is something wrong?" Hylla asked as she walked in followed by Bellona, Propheta, and Otrera.

"No Hylla just going through some files that Ragnok gave me." he said massaging the bridge of his nose as he set down the last folder. "How is everyone settling in?" he asked Otrera.

"Everyone is exploring the town at the moment and deciding who is going to have what house as their own while the goblins are finding out what needs to be finished." Otrera said as she walked behind him and began rubbing his shoulders to try and calm him down.

"What was in the files?" Propheta asked picking one up and flipping through it.

Sighing he thought back to what Ragnok had told him while Bellona and Hylla had taken the four goblins back to the island.

-Flashback-

"Ragnok could you explain something to me?" he asked the Goblin Director curious while Propheta and Otrera were taking Lily, Apollo, and Artemis to the bathroom.

"Of course Harry," Ragnok said "ask away.".

"I met a man who said something about me defeating he-who-must-not-be-named or something. Care to explain?" he said and saw the goblin across from him nod in understanding.

"Well you see when you were fifteen months old a wizard known as Lord Voldemort, who scared most witches and wizards so much that they refused to say his name, came to your parents' house and killed them before attempting to kill you. Your parents were two of the most powerful people in the fight against him as they had already fought and escaped from him three times before that night and as such it was believed that was why he had marked them for death. Anyway after he killed them he went and tried to use the killing curse, Avada Kedavera, which kills instantly and without a mark but for some reason failed against you and gave you the lightning bolt scar on your forehead and the rebounding curse destroyed his body.".

"That's how my parents died?" he asked in a small voice as he heard the real story for the first time and not the lie that his Aunt and Uncle had told him. His eyes hardened "I am going to kill them slowly and painfully.".

"Who Harry?" Ragnok asked confused.

"My damn Aunt and Uncle," he growled "those bastards had the audacity to lie to me and tell me that my parents were drunken drug users who died in a car crash due to their own stupidity along with several other lies.".

Wincing Ragnok replied "I am really glad I am not them right now, they have pissed off the king of the amazons…they're going to die in a truly gruesome manner I would imagine.".

"Of course." he gave Ragnok a bloodthirsty grin at his statement.

Shaking his head Ragnok said "Well that also reminds me of something that I have for you." and brings up a stack of folders from a drawer in his desk. "Voldemort had a group of followers who branded themselves with his mark to show that they belonged to him basically. When you defeated him and gained his houses by right of conquest you also gained the right to take one creature from each family of his branded cattle. This was originally intended for families of cows or sheep but the law can also be used in this context. These folders contain information for each of the families and their members.".

Looking at the folders he nodded intrigued "Thank you Ragnok that sounds most… intriguing.".

-End flashback-

"So what folders are which?" Bellona asked looking at the different stacks.

"Well this folder," he said gesturing towards the first stack "are the people that we reserve decisions on for now as they aren't worth going after very much but it is good to have something useful if we need it.".

"Makes sense." Otrera said flipping through the first folder in the stack.

"The second folder is the opposite of the first," he said gesturing to the stack of five folders "these are the ones that I would recommend taking one of them for sure as they are powerful politically and financially and this would be a large smear on their name. Plus the ones I selected have powerful magic and would birth strong amazon women one day." .

"Which families are they and who do you intend to take?" Hylla asked curious.

"The families of Malfoy, Lestrange, Yaxley, Parkinson, and Carrow." he said listing them off "And I intend to take the wives of the five Lords who aided Voldemort; Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Yaxley, Dominique Parkinson, and Hestia Carrow. Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Andromeda are actually Sisters too and are considered extraordinarily powerful **(AN: Andromeda did not leave to marry Ted Tonks I just had him marry another muggleborns in this fic)**.".

"And the last pile?" Propheta asked.

"To save for if they annoy me I can threaten to do to them what I did to the people in the second pile." he said shrugging. Pulling out a piece of parchment he wrote out a note to Ragnok about who he wanted taken as a new slave and sent it off with a nearby goblin by portkey. Within half an hour the magical defenses for the citadel, Ragnok had called them wards, had informed him that his five new slaves had arrived and were in the cells bellow the main floors. Walking down he entered the dungeon and saw each of the women shackled to the wall unconscious with a box in front of them.

Narcissa Malfoy had platinum blonde hair that wend a little past her shoulders and was slightly curly along with her pale skin and slightly sunken cheeks. She had a very curvy figure and had magical suppression cuffs around her wrists to prevent her from doing any magic to escape. She was wearing rose red lipstick and a black dress as she looked to have been preparing herself to go somewhere.

Bellatrix Lestrange had sickly pale skin, likely from the prison she had been in, and flowing black hair that went down to the small of her back. She, like her sister Narcissa, was a very curvaceous woman and wore the suppression cuffs to prevent escape. All she wore was a ratty prison jumpsuit that looked close to falling apart.

Andromeda Yaxley, the third and final of the three Black Sisters, had chocolate brown hair that was curly like her sister Narcissa's and a few inches longer. She had a paler skin tone than Narcissa but not as pale as Bellatrix. Like her other two sisters she was very shapely and had the suppression

Dominique Parkinson had straight black hair that went to just below her shoulders and had snow white skin. She wasn't as shapely as the black sisters but still had an appealing form along with the suppression cuffs. She, like Narcissa, was wearing a black dress and red lipstick.

Hestia Carrow had soft white skin and brown hair that stopped an inch or so above her shoulders and was slightly curly at the bottom. She was curvier than Dominique Parkinson but not quite as curvy as a Black Sister and also had the suppression cuffs. She was wearing no clothing and it appeared that she had been taking a shower when she was taken as she was dripping wet.

Looking at the note on top of the first box it informed him that inside was a color for each of the women that would bind them to him preventing them from doing anything that could harm him without his direct consent. All the colors would need was a drop of his blood to activate them. Nodding to himself he did the process to each of the women and then once he was done read off a password on the paper to wake them up.

With a jerk all the woman shot awake and tried to find out where they were, "Where am I" Narcissa demanded furious "Who has dared to take me?".

"You are in my citadel." he said getting their attention as they snapped their heads towards him, "and the goblins brought you here.".

"How dare they!" Dominique seethed "I'll have the lot of them killed!".

"Actually they had every right to do it." he said pacing the room smirking to himself.

"What are you talking about" Andromeda demanded confused.

"Well you see all of your husbands supported Voldemort," he began "and they each accepted the Dark Mark from him which in the eyes of your laws makes them branded cattle. As I won the House of Slytherin by right of conquest when I defeated your husbands' Lord I gained the right to take one being from each of his branded cattle families. For the moment I have taken you five.".

"Who are you?" Hestia demanded furious.

"I," he said pausing for a moment before showing his scar "am Harry Potter.". They all gasped in shock at his identity and looked at him in fear "I am the King of the Amazons and you five are going to be used to give birth to a new age of Amazon Warrior women.".

"NO!" Bellatrix yelled, speaking up for the first time "I refuse!".

"It is not up to you." he snarled at her "Now I have to go and check on my people. Take time to think about your fate.", with those final words he turned around and walked back outside. He may have to be a part of this world but he intended to make it fear him and his people.

**AN: I apologize if any of you didn't like the ending but Amazon women actually did take men as slaves for that purpose during wars so I don't see why Harry wouldn't do so as well. So tell me what you think and please review.**


End file.
